Mrs. Tredoni
Mrs. Tredoni is the main antagonist in the 1976 slasher film Alice, Sweet Alice. She is a fanatical serial killer who believes it is her duty to God to punish sinners and their children. When her own daughter died, Mrs. Tredoni believed that God killed her to punish Mrs. Tredoni for her own sins, this led to her believing she had to punish children for their parents' sins. Mrs. Tredoni also works as the housekeeper for the priest of the community Catholic Church. She was portrayed by Mildred Clinton. ''Alice, Sweet Alice'' When Catherine Spages is preparing her daughter Karen for her first communion, she notices her problem daughter, Alice, is boiling over with jealousy towards her sister for receiving all the attention. A Catholic priest at their church, Father Tom, gives Karen a crucifix necklace as a gift before going to church. When communion begins, many girls begin taking their first communion. Before Karen can go out into the sanctuary, a masked figure in a yellow raincoat chokes her to death and then burns the body. The police immediately suspect Karen's sister Alice and begin questioning her. Alice's parents, who are divorced, refuse to believe that Alice murdered her sister. They launch their own private investigation. When Alice's father goes to a large warehouse, he is attacked by the same masked figure, who is revealed to be Mrs. Tredoni, Father Tom's housekeeper. Mrs. Tredoni believes that Alice's parents are adulterers because they are divorced. She murdered Karen because of this, and for the fact she believed father Tom's crucifix belonged to her, not Karen. She shoves the crucifix down Alice's father's throat, and pushes him out a window, killing him. Mrs. Tredoni goes to the Catholic Church for confession with Father Tom. Afterwards, she goes to Catherine's apartment to kill Catherine, but runs into the landlord and kills him instead. Later on, the police have discovered that Mrs. Tredoni is the killer, and surround the church during Sunday service. Father Tom tells them that when Mrs. Tredoni goes up for communion, he will bring her outside. Whn Mrs. Tredoni does go up for communion, however, Father Tom refuses to give her communion and tells her to come with him. She screams that Catherine, whom she refers to as a whore, got communion and it isn't fair. Mrs. Tredoni pulls out a butcher's knife and stabs Father Tom in the neck. As the parishioners scream in horror, the police enter the church. Trivia *She shares a similar notion with Anna, a devoted young member of The Brethren who believes that all sinners deserved to lose their spawn. *It's unkown why she wears the same mask and coat that Alice wears, however since she knows about the kids, and because Alice scared Mrs. Tredoni early in the film, it's possible that Tredoni was planning on framing Alice for the murders. Category:Mass Murderer Category:Fanatics Category:Child Murderer Category:Delusional Category:Tragic Villain Category:Complete Monster Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Slashers Category:Serial Killers Category:Knifemen Category:Villainesses Category:Old Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Thief Category:Hypocrites Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Parents Category:Psychopath Category:Masters of Disguise Category:One-Man Army Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bullies Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Hotheads Category:Horror Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sociopaths Category:Stranglers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Man-Hunters Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Killjoy Category:Rogue Villains Category:Extremists Category:Fearmongers Category:Imposters Category:Incriminators